Season 1 Deleted Scenes and Bloopers
'Dark Frontier, Season 0.5, Deleted Scenes & Bloopers' 'Episode 1 – Welcome to Saudade Dr Beckett' (Deleted from Final Scene, A Carson and Reyna moment. Sort of like an extra tag. Too many tags feel… bleh.) “So you’ve been able to isolate the spore… but you haven’t been able to find a proper immune system booster to fight the infection it creates?” Reyna nodded and scratched her chin. “I’m out of my league here Doctor… I’m not used to dealing with atmospheric issues like this.” She sighed, obviously frustrated. Carson could understand and used the digital pen in his hands to switch folders. “I can understand that… you’ve lived your whole life on a ship haven’t you?” The young Traveler woman nodded again and clicked her tongue. “Don’t have spore issues on a ship with reprocessed air. I’m really hoping you can help us out with this Doctor.” “Carson.” Carson said it idly, now thinking about how the Wraith dealt with organic pollutants like this. “Pardon?” Carson turned to her and smiled. “Please… call me Carson.” Reyna smiled at the warm nature Carson had. “Okay… then you can call me Reyna, Carson.” “Reyna.” Carson smiled, then turned back to the computer. “Perhaps the Wraith database we captured has some information…” ---- ''Blooper '' (Carson sees the planet Saudade Orbits) They’d reached their destination, and Carson drew in a long shocked gasp. Off in the bright distance, high in the sky, the Sun shone brightly through strangely formed clouds. But that was nothing compared to the giant blue planet that dominated the horizon. “Laura…. Where are we?” “We’re calling this moon Saudade… and we’re safe from the Wraith and Replicators because…” Laura hesitated, even after 2 weeks it was still overwhelming. “''…we’re six hundred million light years from Earth.”'' Carson’s throat constricted and he began to breath faster. Laura noticed instantly and put her arms around him. “Carson… come on… it’s okay…” “It’s okay…?” Carson was almost hyperventilating now; this was by far the last thing he could have possibly expected when Jennifer put him in the stasis tube. “''It’s okay!?'' I’m in the ass end of the universe and it’s okay!?” Suddenly going into a stereotypical Scottish accent a la Robin Williams, Carson screamed. “''Fuck Noooo! I came back’ta the show fer this?” Laura tried to stifle her snort, but it lodged in her throat and a raspy laugh emitted. “I know how you feel!” The Director of the episode smacks his forehead and chuckles. “Cut!” ---- 'Episode 2: Home is Where the Heart is' '(Deleted Scene: A Sam and Larrin moment. Taken out simply because it didn’t really fit the tone of the episode. Still nice and might make an appearance elsewhere.)' “You look like hell.” Larrin didn’t bother mincing words as she entered the room. Sam smirked and rolled her eyes. “I’m not surprised, I’ve been awake for awhile now.” Larrin leaned forward on the desk with her palms and shook her head. “No no no… I don’t mean you look like hell because you’re in shock… I mean you look like hell because that outfit looks terrible.” Sam raised her eyebrow at the suggestion. “Excuse me?” Snickering, Larrin shook her head at her. “You look like you’re color blind and have the fashion sense of a 4 year old.” Sam looked down at the Traveler outfit she was wearing ''(She’d promised herself not to wear BDU’s until she felt comfortable in them again) ''and didn’t see anything too wrong. “What? What’s wrong with my clothes?” Larrin got up and waved Sam to get up as well. She did so and wondered what the hell Larrin was on. “Look. You’re wearing 2 darker colors on top and lighter pants. You look like you can’t make up your mind,” Now Sam didn’t know whether to be offended on her choice of clothing ''(which when she chose was admittedly short ranged) or appreciative that Larrin would notice and want to help. “Really? Well what do you suggest?” Larrin waved her hand for Sam to follow. “Come on! I’ll show you my wardrobe. Hopefully we can find something nice and sexy.” Now Sam was scared. She recalled going with SG1 on a mission against the Lucian Alliance and having to wear a ridiculously low cut leather top. She never could wipe that grin off Cameron’s face. “Let’s try and keep the sexy subtle.” ---- 'Blooper ' (Daniel feels the pain of different galactic foods.) Sam didn’t know exactly what Daniel was saying, but she answered his question none the less. “The conduits are going to take at least 5 months if we can get the resources we need and we keep up this level of work. The Drive itself…” Sam sighed, and thought about what Zelenka had told her. “It’ll be a long time… maybe never... it’s more fried than a Taco Bell chalupa.” A snort left Daniel’s throat, and he rolled his eyes. “Never tried one. Fried foods and me don’t agree.” Daniel started to shift around uncomfortably in a very exaggerated motion and stuck his hips out to the rear. One hand came on the side of his hips and he gulped. Sam resisted her laugh for a second and sputtered. “I’d kill for a-a Big Mac…” Seeing Daniel give her a horrified look Sam couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing “Do you need a doctor to look in there?” Daniel groaned and continued the farce. “Maybe… but make sure it’s Rey and not Carson! Smaller fingers you know?” The entire film crew devolved into laughter as Daniel continued his uncomfortable intestinal dance and Sam broke into laughter. ---- 'Episode 3 – Suspicions' (A Daniel and John awkward friendship moment, didn’t feel right though) “Nice looking… Eugh.” John made no attempt to hide his disgust at the creature in the specimen case. “…least it doesn’t look like vomit.” Daniel rolled his eyes and set the case down in the back of the Jumper. “You should have seen what it was excreting.” John groaned. “Aw it was taking a dump? Thanks Jackson… I just had the Jumper cleaned too.” The archeologist chuckled, and watched as Drake and Dusty brought back some rocks from inside the tunnel to mimic the conditions back in Atlantis. “So uhh… you and Sam huh?” John shrugged and shifted on his feet. “It’s not what you think.” “Oh what do I think?” Daniel loved every second of this. Any chance to get a military man jittery was a win in his books. With a soft groan, John turned to him. “Look, we both love Futurama okay? Hardly anyone else enjoys it and it’s nice to watch it with someone who can appreciate such fine humor.” Daniel fought with every ounce of his willpower to keep from making a snarky comment. “Must be long if you guys fell asleep watching it.” John’s face went red in embarrassment. “Uhh… well.. it was late… and we were tired already and…” Daniel decided to give the poor Lieutenant Colonel a break. “John. It’s okay. I’m not going to go all big brother on you. It’s not like I can really threaten you either since unless I ambush you I doubt I could do much. Besides, I trust you not to hurt her.” Now red from his eyebrows to his neck, John simply grunted in acknowledgment. But Daniel couldn’t resist, and had to make one last comment. “If you do hurt her though, I’ll ascend again and kick your ass.” A scoffing wince came over John’s face, and he resisted laughing. “Point taken.” ---- 'Blooper ' (John reminisces about Atlantis and makes Sam a business proposition) When she still didn’t come out, he tapped on his headset. “Sam, are you there? This is Daniel.” A few moments passed, and Sam’s tired voice came in. “Daniel? Hmmm is that you?” “Sam! Where are you?” Daniel had figured Sam fell asleep at her desk or potentially with a torch in her hand from working all day. He wasn’t expecting to hear John curse softly in the background as Sam replied. “''Uhh… I’m uhh…”'' Suddenly realizing he was interrupting her in the middle of… Well that was just it. What ''exactly ''was he interrupting?! “Uhh… am I…?” Sam’s answer was vehement and quick. “No! No no-no-no… uhh…just rela…” John’s voice interrupted in a very irritated tone. “''Actually yes you are! If you’ll excuse me Jackson, me and Sam were about to up the ratings of this show! I haven’t gotten laid since Season 3 of Atlantis and god knows when’s the last time Sam’s had her plumbing checked!”'' Several of the film crew began to snicker, and off to the side Sam turned and snorted at John. “If I really were Sam I’d have gone insane ages ago.” John motioned to the camera, then hooked his thumb at Sam. “She signed the no-nudity waiver right? Nuts, woulda made a mint selling that…''OW!”'' Sam reached out and tugged on John’s ear. “Oh really? Would I have gotten any profits?” Crying out in pain as she pulled him lower and lower, John cried out. “''Yes yes! Ow ow ow!”'' The director in his chair laughed unashamedly, and called out using his megaphone. “Hey careful with the goods Sam! Our insurance doesn’t cover ear surgery.” Sam smiled deviously and let go of John’s ear just as he tugged away sending him stumbling about. “Too bad.” ---- 'Episode 4 – Old Habits.' (Deleted Scene: John and Alicia friendship moment. Referenced in later episodes as the start of their friendship.) “Huh… Gravity works.” Alicia couldn’t help it and laughed at the hilarious sight. “You okay sir?” John groaned softly and picked himself off the floor. Granted he thought the branch was strong enough to support his weight, but apparently, he needed to do some more running. “Oh yeah… falling 6 feet onto my ass… I’m just fine.” Alicia tried to stifle her snicker, but it was pointless. “Sorry sir… I may have broken that branch getting up here.” John smiled threateningly at her. “''Thanks'' for the warning.” A few stifled laughs, and John got back up despite the soreness in his back. He swore that when he got up there (Because he was ''going'' to get up to that 20 foot perch Alicia had chosen) he was going to nag that smile off her. “Use that thicker branch with the big knot below it.” “Ohhh you’re gonna get it now.” ---- 'Blooper ' (Teyla confesses her terrible secret.) Seeing both Alicia and Dusty bothered by the reply, John figured that since they were about half of what was left of Earth’s Atlantis Expedition still in Atlantis… “It’s okay Teyla… I’d rather we all know than keep secrets anymore.” John could see that Teyla saw his logic, and the gears in her head came to the same conclusion. “Very well… at the heart of the matter, I’m having Radek’s love child and we’re running away together to start our tribe of super intelligent banto rod warriors.” It was said with the most serious tone, and only Teyla’s incredible acting skills and poise managed to keep her from bursting out laughing. Dusty gave her a shit-eating grin with the hint of a snort and deadpanned. “Radek? Are you serious!?.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Ronon stifled a snicker. “Where’d you find the time to sleep with Radek?” John palmed his forehead and deadpanned. “Knowing Radek, it might have happened in a very different way.” By this point Daniel had turned to the camera and rolled his eyes as he resisted his laughter. “13 years and we still can’t get past one scene without a joker.” He then turned to Teyla. “Teyla, never change.” ---- 'Episode 5 - …Die Hard' (Deleted Scene: Larrin/John moment after the final scene, I felt it was over and didn’t need to add this. Referenced in a later episode.) “You’re really pretty you know that?” Larrin rolled her eyes. “You’ve told me.” The man was barely even walking now, almost fully supported by Larrin. Thankfully, his room was only about 20 feet away now. “Really? Have I?” A snort, now that Larrin thought about it she couldn’t think of a time he’d said that either. “Probably not, but you’re trying to get laid so that tells me enough.” John started chuckling and forced one foot after another forward. “Is it working?” Larrin smiled; at least his moment of vulnerability was gone. “Nope.” A few more chuckles and they were inside his room. Larrin was rarely if ever in here and she took it for what it was worth. Lots of gadgets and a few beer cans still lying around… most of it looked fresh though so she didn’t think he was a pig. “Tuck me in?” Now Larrin laughed openly. The man had already fallen backwards onto his bed and was trying to get comfortable. “Baby.” He didn’t care, John rolled around a bit until Larrin sat down and tossed a blanket over him. He turned to look at her and seemed surprisingly coherent. “You ever wonder ‘bout us?” Larrin took a few moments to think about it. It wasn’t an easy question. “Sometimes.” “Regret it?” Whether John would remember having this conversation or not was debatable. So Larrin decided to be vague. ”Dunno yet.” John closed his eyes and laid his head back. “Me neither…” Seeing that it was over, Larrin gave his shoulder a rub and began to get up. John’s voice trailed comically. “Hey! Don’t I get a kiss goodnight?” Larrin had to admit, stubborn did turn her on. She leaned back and gave him a soft peck on his left temple, then shoved him deeper into the bed as she pushed herself off. “There. Now sleep it off drunky.” John mused happily as he rolled over and dozed off. Larrin could already tell he’d have a hell of a hangover the next day, but whatever had happened between him and Sam was passed and she hoped he manned up soon.. ---- No Blooper, can’t really think of anything and nothing stands out. ---- 'Episode 6: The Motions' (Deleted Scene: Okay… this requires a long explanation. '''TheIceMenace' kept bugging me over whether John and Alicia ever actually 'DID the “drunken nasty” as '''Neela put it. Soooo… the answer is…'' I really don’t know. Honestly. I have a plan for every relationship and friendship in the series and I guess I never worked this one little tidbit out in my head. I think I don’t want to. In response to '''TheIceMenace’s '''pestering though :P (Aw ya know we luv ya), I’ve written two versions. I leave it to you to decide which one happened.. or if either happened since I’m not canonizing either since they’re way too… whatever… for my taste. Consider this fanfiction of my own fanfiction LOL) ---- '(Version 1 The Snuggly Wuggly Version)' '--------------' “Aw come on Leese… I’s cold out there!” Alicia snickered and dragged John along. “Don’t worry… we’ll be warm enough.” John chuckled thinking what she might mean. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a ridiculous thing. They’d had fun, but this couldn’t end that way. “Wha’s so cool you had’t drag m’halfway across the city?” The door to the balcony opened, and John raised his eyebrows as he swayed from side to side. That Traveler Ale sure hit the spot. Alicia moved forward and held his hand. “Look…” John looked, most obvious was the large blue ringed planet in the night horizon, the lack of much lights in Atlantis at night meant the entire night sky was visible. It was awe inspiringly beautiful. It wasn’t until Alicia pulled him forward that he noticed the Sofa on the balcony. A sofa that had a pull out bed and pillows and a blanket. “What the…? How’d this get’ere?” Alicia snickered and hopped onto the sofa/bed and stretched out watching the night sky. “Traveler’s put it. They love watching the sky…” She turned to John and giggled. “Cheesy I know… but I haven’t watched the sky in a long time. Come on! It’s getting cold!” Seeing that he had no choice, John chuckled as he sat down and swung his legs onto the bed. He kept his head on the pillow and focused on the sky, and not the attractive woman next to him. “It really is ''beautiful isn’t it?” Alicia quickly cuddled up, laying her head on John’s shoulder. They’d spent so much time training, going on patrols to Refugee villages or even just messing around like buddies that she felt very comfortable around him. “Yeah…” She sighed softly and lowered her voice. “When I was younger… I used to look up at the sky and wonder whether there was anything up there.” John chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “…Me too…” he snorted softly. “Who knew we’d end up killin’ em all?” A soft chuckle and Alicia pulled the blanket closer around them. She took a moment and then sighed softly. “Do you know which one is the Milky Way?” The smile on John’s face lessened. “Can’t see it from here… need a big-ass telescope.” He thought for a second about the letter he’d sent to General O’Neill, and realized his apology would have even stronger meaning. Alicia kept quiet for a moment and shifted her legs a bit. “…You think we’ll ever make it back?” Another moment of silence and John decided to be honest. “…Not anytime soon. It’d take Daedalus 2 years… and that’s ''with a ZPM…” He hardened his features, his muscles tensing as well. “…not much left for me there anyway.” John was a little surprised when Alicia’s hand ran across his chest and gave him a small hug. “Hey…” he turned to look at her… and was surprised when her lips touched his gently. It was a soft kiss, and John had to admit it did make him feel better. He’d been worried that something like this might happen all night… but he found that maybe he’d been overthinking it. The kiss lasted a few moments, not pushing it, just a gentle peck of the lips. When it finally ended. John found that he didn’t feel awkward… but he certainly felt like he had his hand in the cookie jar… especially because he had his on her hips. “''Leese…”'' “''Shh…” Alicia brought her hand to his face and covered his lips. She smiled softly and whispered. “''You’re special to me. I want you to know that.” Admittedly, John couldn’t recall ever hearing those words before. They were… nice. ''Taking her hand in his, John whispered back knowing what she was talking about. “…I’m just being a friend.” Alicia nodded and brought one of her legs around his. “''That’s just it… you gave me a friend when that’s what I needed… every other guy in this goddamned galaxy can’t even talk without staring at my chest.” '' John rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Leese…” Before he could say more, Alicia pressed her lips against his again. This time she rolled her lips and gently sucked on his upper lip. With a soft moan, John shifted his body to lean closer to hers. She was a ''spectacular kisser and they’d only just started… his mind kept telling him to stop but the suddenly accelerating heartbeat told him to keep on truckin’! They traded little kisses for a bit, slowly coming closer and closer into contact as they cuddled. John finally caught some sense of reason and pulled away, his forehead coming down to touch hers. “''Alicia… we shouldn’t.”'' Alicia closed her eyes and winced. “''Why?”'' John groaned softly and completely disengaged; he laid back on the sofa bed and winced. “You know why.” The Captain drew a hard breath in her nose, John couldn’t tell if it was a sniffle or she was just cold. “I’m not in love with you… I-I just… I trust you.” Unsure of what to make of that, John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “…I trust you too.” He’d had these kind of relationships before… in fact they were the only kind of relationship he’d had in a long time. They were both silent now. John realized that he’d likely averted a really awkward future and just had to grit through the awkward of the now. Alicia moved closer to him again and just sighed. John didn’t know exactly what to do so he just instinctively cuddled her. He was grateful when she didn’t lean over to kiss him again. They remained like that for almost 10 minutes, both silently watching the night sky under the fleece blanket on top of the uncomfortable sofabed. Finally John gulped and muttered softly. “I’ll walk you to your quarters.” Instead of getting up though, Alicia held him down with surprising strength. “No… can’t we just stay here?” John bowed his head as he sighed. “Leese…” “No no.. I.. please…” ''Alicia turned her face away and tugged on John to stay. “''I… I don’t want to…” John buried her face into his chest before she could finish. He’d heard the same thing from Sam and he just didn’t know what to do now. She quieted, and John could almost feel the depression inside her. He knew she’d left a lot behind on Earth. Exactly what he didn’t know, but it must have been personal. So unlike him who left next to nothing, every day spent here was a day away from her family. “Alicia…” She shifted a bit and looked at him as she lay on her side. “Yeah?” “I’m only going to do this once…” John had decided, A compromise wasn’t what he wanted… in fact he wanted a hell of a lot more. But he couldn’t… he couldn’t use Alicia like that. “…I know what you’re feeling… and I know this helps… but I know where it goes and I don’t want to do that to you.” Alicia blinked a few times and then turned away. “It’s up to you Alicia… you only get this once… that’s all I can give you.” The captain remained quiet for a moment, obviously deep in thought. Alicia knew she didn’t want to be alone… not after seeing how happy Dusty was. It wasn’t a matter of jealousy. It was more a matter of loneliness and delayed shock. The fact that she’d probably never see Earth again resonated loudly… about as loudly as Chuck had screamed ‘American Woman’. “Yeah… yeah okay… just once.” John nodded and began to pull her up again. “Come on… your room or mine?” Again Alicia pulled him back down. “No no no… I… I don’t want you in my bed.” She scoffed softly and wrapped her legs around his to keep him down. “If we do this in my bed I’m never going to get another night’s sleep.. and if we do it in yours…” It was something John painfully understood. He’d spent the last few months always thinking of someone else as he hopped into his bed… wishing they were there… but at the same time knowing that it was better not to think about it. “Okay… okay so… right here?” Alicia nodded, and she snuggled up comfortably. “Yeah… yeah right here…” No more words, and John fought to keep his mind.. and his hands from doing what they wanted. It was a losing battle though and he had to compromise again. Alicia gave a small yelp of surprise as John pulled her into a very intimate snuggle, “Hey! I thought…” John whispered in her ear as her head lay on his chest “Just cuz we’re not gonna hula doesn’t mean I don’t wanna stay warm” Snicking, Alicia shook her head idly and yawned. The morning would liking bring some teasing, but at least she’d get hre first good night’s sleep in a few weeks. ---- '(Version 2, The Repainting the Walls Version) ' (and the one IceMenace wanted :P ) “Aw come on Leese… I’s cold out there!” Alicia snickered and dragged John along. “Don’t worry… we’ll be warm enough.” John chuckled thinking what she might mean. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a ridiculous thing. They’d had fun, but this couldn’t end that way. “Wha’s so cool you had’t drag m’halfway across the city?” The door to the balcony opened, and John raised his eyebrows as he swayed from side to side. That Traveler Ale sure hit the spot. Alicia moved forward and held his hand. “Look…” John looked, most obvious was the large blue ringed planet in the night horizon, the lack of much lights in Atlantis at night meant the entire night sky was visible. It was awe inspiringly beautiful. It wasn’t until Alicia pulled him forward that he noticed the Sofa on the balcony. A sofa that had a pull out bed and pillows and a blanket. “What the…? How’d this get’ere?” Alicia snickered and hopped onto the sofa/bed and stretched out watching the night sky. “Traveler’s put it. They love watching the sky…” She turned to John and giggled. “Cheesy I know… but I haven’t watched the sky in a long time. Come on! It’s getting cold!” Seeing that he had no choice, John chuckled as he sat down and swung his legs onto the bed. He kept his head on the pillow and focused on the sky, and not the attractive woman next to him. “It really is ''beautiful isn’t it?” Alicia quickly cuddled up, laying her head on John’s shoulder. They’d spent so much time training, going on patrols to Refugee villages or even just messing around like buddies that she felt very comfortable around him. “Yeah…” She sighed softly and lowered her voice. “When I was younger… I used to look up at the sky and wonder whether there was anything up there… I wanted to fly… just fly away.” John chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “…Me too…” he snorted softly. “Who knew we’d end up killin’ em all?” A soft chuckle and Alicia pulled the blanket over them. She took a moment and then sighed softly. “Do you know which dot is the Milky Way?” The smile on John’s face lessened. “Can’t see it from here… need a big-ass telescope.” He thought for a second about the letter he’d sent to General O’Neill, and realized his apology would have even stronger meaning. Alicia kept quiet for a moment and moved her legs a bit. “…You think we’ll ever make it back?” Another moment of silence and John decided to be honest. “…Not anytime soon. It’d take Daedalus 2 years… and that’s ''with a ZPM…” He hardened his features, his muscles tensing as well. “…not much left for me there anyway.” John was a little surprised when Alicia’s hand ran across his chest and gave him a small hug. “Hey…” he turned to look at her… and was surprised when her lips touched his gently. It was a soft kiss, and John had to admit it did make him feel better. He’d been worried that something like this might happen all night… but he found that maybe he’d been overthinking it. The kiss lasted a few moments, not pushing it, just a gentle peck of the lips. When it finally ended. John found that he didn’t feel awkward… but he certainly felt like he had his hand in the cookie jar. “''Leese…”'' “''Shh…” Alicia brought her hand to his face and covered his lips. She smiled softly and whispered. “''You’re special to m… I just want you to know that.” Admittedly, John couldn’t recall ever hearing those words before. They were… nice. ''Taking her hand in his, John whispered back. “…I’m just being a friend.” Alicia nodded and brought one of her legs around his. “''That’s just it… you gave me a friend when that’s what I needed… every other guy in this goddamned galaxy can’t even talk without staring at my chest.” '' John rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Leese…” Before he could say more, Alicia pressed her lips against his again. This time she rolled her lips and gently sucked on his upper lip. With a soft moan, John shifted his body to lean closer to hers. She was a ''spectacular kisser and they’d only just started… his mind kept telling him to stop but the suddenly accelerating heartbeat told him to keep on truckin’! They traded little kisses for a bit, slowly coming closer and closer into contact as they cuddled. John finally caught some sense of reason and pulled away, his forehead coming down to touch hers. “''Alicia… we shouldn’t.”'' Alicia closed her eyes and winced. “''Why?”'' John groaned softly and completely disengaged; he laid back on the sofa bed and winced. “You know why.” The Captain drew a hard breath in her nose, John couldn’t tell if it was a sniffle or she was just cold. “I’m not in love with you… I-I just… I trust you.” Unsure of what to make of that, John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “…I trust you too.” He’d had these kind of relationships before… in fact they were the only kind of relationship he’d had in a long time. They were both silent now. John realized that he’d likely averted a really awkward future and just had to grit through the awkward of the now. Silently, he sat up on the sofa/bed and motioned to her with his head. “Come on… I’ll walk you to your quarters.” Wordlessly, Alicia got up as well and put an arm around him. “You’re right… I shouldn’t have…” John shushed her quiet and kept on walking forward. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder again and cursed that he enjoyed it. Truthfully… he wanted to. After the whole thing with Sam, John had become wooden, he’d lost a certain spark that he knew made him who he was. He didn’t love Alicia… he just didn’t know her well enough and she didn’t know even a fraction of what he was… But he trusted her. And that was more than could be said for the majority of the universe. They made it to her quarters relatively quickly, almost too quickly for John’s liking. She straightened her neck and turned to him, her hands still on his shoulders. John realized that despite everything going on in his life, he found that he could trust Alicia. With that knowledge, he opened his posture and gently guided her into his arms. Alicia accepted the hug readily, and she returned it full force. Both were still mildly buzzed, but perfectly coherent. So it surprised her when he didn’t let go when she tried to pull away. “''John?”'' John remained silent for another moment, still holding him in his arms. Alicia wasn’t sure what was happening, but she kept her composure. When he began to whisper, she closed her eyes and bit her lips. “''Would… would this go anywhere?”'' She didn’t know what he meant, but Alicia knew if she was dishonest, it would drive a wedge between their friendship. She valued that more than anything and gulped before replying. “…no. I… I’m not..” Before she could finish, John’s lips found hers and she became lost in his embrace. No more words, and their hands stretched out and pulled each other closer. John spun around slightly and pinned her to the wall, his tongue now finding hers and softly brushing it. Alicia managed to keep enough coherence to use one hand to slap at the wall next to her, finally after several failed attempts, hitting the door release. It recognized her bio-signature and opened quickly, the two of them almost falling in. Their shirts were gone before the doors could close, and John buried his face into her neck drawing a loud gasp. She dug her fingers into his back and pressed him closer to her. It happened fast, and before she knew it he’d lifted her up onto the desk to get a better angle for her now bare shoulders. She yelped as she felt a pen on the desk stab at her butt and giggled as John laughed as well. He set her down gently after sweeping the desk clear and seemed to stop for a moment. He quickly muttered. “This doesn’t change anything… you’re still my subordinate.” Alicia knew that coming in, but it helped to alleviate all those doubts just to say it. She was mildly delirious as John’s tongue danced down her neck to her shoulder. “… Yes, sir…. Whatever you say, sir…” John snorted and chuckled, his chest heaving from more than just mirth. Alicia heard the random crap she kept on the desk fall to the ground and tried to look for a light switch. It was to no avail though and she’d have to clean up the mess later. She decided to take the lead and rocked her body back, then vaulted it onto John using her thighs to catch onto his midsection. She wasn’t expecting him to trip over her little teddy bear and fall back onto the floor. They landed hard, but instead of groaning in pain, John just started laughing and pulled her closer to him for another full mouth kiss. Rolling around on the floor led to some odd sounds including a rubber ducky’s squeak that drove them into fits of giggles. Alicia felt her heart pounding, and her lungs at full power. She ran her hands down John’s chest and came back with his shirt tugging upwards. John relented and wiggled out of his t-shirt. Even in the dark, Alicia had to admire his well-formed Pecs. She was a little surprised when John suddenly got up and picked her up. But with her thighs still holding onto his waist, she had more than just a professional regard for his upper body strength. Instead of using his hands, John curled his neck down and shoved it underneath her tank top. Alicia was surprised at how he used his teeth to push her bra up and take a rather sensitive area in his mouth. She whimpered suddenly and trembled. Her coherence was so disoriented that she hardly noticed as John dropped them both onto the bed. Forget a mess, when this was all over she’d probably have to repaint the walls. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One